<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place for Goodbying by RoseisaRoseisaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518454">A Place for Goodbying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose'>RoseisaRoseisaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyday I'm Drabbling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Worry About It, I guess Blue Lions route?, avoid stakes at all costs, short and fluffy, the title sounds like it would be depressing and yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe and Petra compare notes on how to say goodbye.</p><p>Written for the Felannie discord drabble challenge; this week's prompt was "goodbyes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyday I'm Drabbling [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place for Goodbying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was low on the horizon as the two students returned to Garreg Mach. They were deep in conversation, each carrying bags full of groceries and supplies.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’m just saying, I bet you could switch to our class and no one would really care,” Ashe told Petra as they walked. He readjusted his groceries, which were slipping from his hands.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Maybe, but I am still having much to learn in my class,” Petra said, clearly uncertain. “And look, your professor is making you do all the shopping and carrying. I have no persuasion that it is a good idea to join you.” She smiled at him widely. Petra had only recently learned that it was fun to tease Ashe, if only because of how rarely he could tell when she was joking.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“That’s just because I haggle good prices!” Ashe said cheerfully, missing her teasing tone entirely. “And I don’t mind doing it. Speaking of, I can take that other bag – I know you have to go to class.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“It will not be having too much heaviness for you?” Petra asked skeptically.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’ll be fine It’s not so – much – ” Ashe said, staggering under the weight of the second bag of vulneraries that Petra handed to him. The monastery chimes sounded in the distance. Ashe couldn’t believe how quickly the day had slipped away from them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Well, if you are sure, then I guess this is the place for goodbying,” Petra said. With a smile, she gave Ashe a deep bow and turned to walk away.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ashe frowned.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Hey Petra, can I ask you something?” he asked before she could walk off. She turned and looked at him. “What’s with the, well, the – ” He mimicked her bow slightly. His two bags of supplies threatened to tumble out of his hands. He quickly put them down.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Petra looked at him, confused. “It is how I am saying goodbye, yes?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“But I’m not royalty or anything! And you didn’t used to do it, when we first met.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Oh!” Petra’s eyes grew wide with a spark of understanding. “In Brigid, we understand this for saying goodbye. Especially for those who are our closest friends. Will there not be the same meaning for it here in Fòdlan?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I guess not?” Ashe said. “I never really thought about it!” Petra’s whole world was like that; every small thing he took for granted was fascinating to her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“How should I be showing someone goodbye, then? Not speaking it, but, um, acting it.” Petra asked, with interest.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I guess, like, you wave?” Ashe said, giving an example wave with his hand.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Petra tried it out, frowning slightly. “But you are doing this with your hand to everyone we meet. People you are barely knowing. Even the shopkeeper, who you argued with all afternoon!” she said. “How do you be saying goodbye to those that are more than friends?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ashe swallowed. “More than friends?” He loved the way Petra phrased things, the accidental poetry of her everyday language. But he doubted she meant this in the same way he would have.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Petra nodded. “Yes, those that are being special to you.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ashe paused for a moment. “Well, I mean, if you’re talking about someone who really, um, matters to you.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Petra beamed at him and nodded, clearly delighted to learn yet another custom from Ashe. Ashe shyly took a step forward and kissed her cheek, brushing her hair out of her eyes slightly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Goodbye, Petra,” he said. “Thank you for your help today.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“That is very nice,” Petra said, touching her cheek slightly. “I am happy to be trying this with our other friends!”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Oh!” said Ashe, suddenly flustered. “I – I wouldn’t – maybe don’t without warning them first. It’s really. Um. You said special. It’s not something you do with everybody.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Oh,” said Petra. She looked disappointed for a moment, but then her face lit up with understanding. She looked at Ashe with wide eyes. “Oh!” she repeated, staring at him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, I should have explained better. I didn’t mean to –” Ashe started to explain, but Petra cut him off by stepping forward and kissing his cheek, quickly and shyly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I am glad I am being special to you, Ashe,” she said, smiling. “I am liking these goodbyes.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>She was gone in a breeze of laughter and smiles before Ashe knew what had happened. But the supplies didn’t seem as heavy as he walked back to the kitchens.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He was liking these goodbyes, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the hell kind of tense is present participle, anyways</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>